Mistaken
by chaffy123
Summary: Zuko has betrayed everything. Aang has lost everything. Will the two ever be able to confront their feelings? Will their fate be connected? Or would it be cut in half by misfortune? AangXZuko. Yaoi. Explicit sex.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Avatar, the last air bender. Sigh.

* * *

Chapter I

Zuko's POV

_What have I been doing? I betrayed everyone. Myself, my uncle Iroh and Aang._

_I thought I had become good. But is the honor and the glory really worth it?_

_I don't know anymore. I have torn myself into pieces._

_Shatter my mind and heart._

My thoughts were jumbled and in a twirling vortex on my way back to the fire nation palance.

The image of Aang being shot down by my sister Azula. My uncle's disappointment and my failure to even look upon his face.

I shook my head.

Tired from the turmoil and tension, I was kidnapped into the land of nightmares.

* * *

_Dreaming_

It is cold.

No, it is freezing.

I open my eyes and lying in front of me was the avatar.

Aang.

I reach out to touch his face. It is freezing.

I attempt to make a fire in my hands, but couldn't make the power flow out of my body.

I try and try.

Aang is gradually starting to disappear.

The panic latched onto me like a drowning man to a piece of wood.

I did not want Aang to go away.

Without thinking, I take off my clothes and wrap it around him.

Aang did not hug me like he did that night and continued to disappear.

* * *

With this realization, I was shocked awake.

I began to laugh with tears falling from my eyes.

What have I done?

* * *

Aang's POV

Body is sore.

Cannot move.

Eyes.

Open.

You can do it.

Come on, open.

What greeted me was unexpected. Red flags. Fire. Fire nation symbol.

Images collided with my mind at an insane rate.

The only one that lasted was Azula attacking me with lighting on my back.

Zuko.

My heart skipped a beat.

Clearing my mind in an instant, I started to run.

I did not want to think about him.

I cannot think about him.

"Hey! He's awake!" A fire nation soldier called out.

I continued running even though my limbs were screaming in protest.

I ran up to the deck on the boat.

"Yo! Aang, it is alright." Sokka's voice was coming from a fire nation soldier.

He took off the plate on his face and it revealed he goofy boys face.

Aang felt a sense of relief wash over him as he continued to spot all of his friends. There was Toff sitting in the corner, Sokka's dad standing there smile and Katara with a worried smile.

The sudden relief caused Aang to feel the fuzziness on his head. Wait. What? My hair grew out?

"How long was I passed out for?"

Katara replied, "For a few weeks Aang."

"Why are we on a fire nation's ship? Where are we going? Did we miss the invasion date with the..."

"Calm down. We are okay. After you were d... you passed out... We took over a fire nation ship and now are heading towards the fire nation. Everything is planned out and our objective is to invade on the day of the black out. "

Sokka added excitingly, "We also have a secret weapon."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you."

"Me?"

"The whole world thinks you are dead, killed by Zuko."

I felt like blacking out.

I cannot believe this.

I lied to everyone for him. I put the entire world in danger. I hung from the cliff of death and even came back at the thought of him. I gave up power, fame, life just to be with him.

And he tells everyone he killed me for his... what.. his honor?

The rage I felt was distant and unpleasant. I made me feel hollow. I started walking back inside the ship.

"Aang, are you okay?" It was Katara, who everyone thought I was in love with. I know it would be wrong to direct my anger towards her.

"Yeah, I just need some time, alone."

As I walked back to my room. The tears started to form and fall.

I remembered those baffling nights again.

The nights where I was captured and Zuko risked his life to save me.

He probably just wanted the fame to be his and not someone else.

What about that night in the cold though?

I was in the spirit world and even though Zuko did kidnap me. When my soul found my body again, I was untied and Zuko was taking his clothes off and dressing me trying to save me from the cold. I knew a better method to stay warm though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

In the Cave that Freezing Night

Aang grew up in an air temple, unlike the beliefs of commoners. Monks were not naive, they understood the ways of the world.

Aang still remembers Zuko's pale but strong body pinned underneath the younger boy.

Zuko allowed this to happen.

Zuko was affected by the cold, but his core temperature was maintained with internal fire. He was too weak to summon it.

Aang was about to draw this fire out. His lips connected with the fire prince, and was the perfect temperature to block out the cold. But it was not close to make Aang warm. He wrapped his arms around the elder's slender waist and rubbed against his groin, earning a suppressed moan. Their eyes connected.

Aang's heart melted, there was tenderness in Zuko's eyes. They both wanted this.

Aang made their lips connect and started jerking Zuko off.

"My hands are too cold. Can you suck them?"

A visible blush formed on Zuko's cheeks, it made Aang chuckle. Zuko licked Aang's finger and swallowed them.

The hardness in Aang's pants became unbelievably tight from the sensation and the heat.

"Thanks." He pulled the fingers out from the warm haven and rubbed them against Zuko's firm rear.

He stuck a finger in, but Zuko cried out in pain and the coldness.

"Too.. ah... cold"

Aang was very cold, but the heat from within were torturing him. If he did not try to restrain his lust, he would have fuck Zuko senseless in the snowy cave. But, he loved Zuko and pulled his finger out.

Aang tried hugging Zuko for heat, but it just was not enough.

Zuko felt Aang's hard on press onto this leg and opened his eyes to look at the freezing boy in front of him. He still does not know what overcame him, but he sucked his finger and pressed into his own hole.

"Ahh.."

Aang was shocked at the sight and mentally slapped himself, his body temperature rising a few degrees.

After a few torturous minutes, for the couple, Zuko was ready.

"May I?" Aang was nervous, but he was encouraged when Zuko went onto his knees without pausing from fingering his hole. He unzipped Aang's zipper with his mouth and sucked out his manhood.

Aang was also at normal temperature now, but he has sunk too far to stop. Aang pushed Zuko onto the ground gentle and entered the male.

The heat that welcomed him was addicting and amazing.

The enormous amount of precum and spit allowed the penetration to be pleasure filled. Aang was able to find Zuko's protestant in a couple of thrusts. Aang leaned in to kiss at the princes nipples.

"Aw, they like me. Look they are dancing for me." Aang started to become playful and naughty because he was no longer tormented by the coldness. Although Zuko's nipples were reddening from the treatment of the Avatar. His whole body shook because Aang did not stop banging him.

Zuko's moans were loud and clear, boiling Aang's blood. They were both getting close.

"Ah, Aang, I am cumming~" Zuko cried out.

So he did know Aang's name. "Me too. I love you." Aang whisper as he pulled out right before release, not wanting to stain the prince.

Zuko's eyes widened but relaxed as Aang's breathe became steady. He was no longer cold and was in a good sleep instead of laying unconscious.

Zuko redressed himself and tied up the Avatar, he did not understand why or what he did. He just did not want to lose Aang. There was a moment he did not care about the Avatar, but he cared about Aang.

Annoyed by his unanswered questions, Zuko was able to bend fire again and he fell asleep.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Zuko's POV

Time has passed so quickly these few weeks. My place was restored in the palace, as the welcomed fire prince, at the right hand of my father, Ozai. I am welcomed to all the meeting regarding war and plans.

If I wanted to drink, I got the best wine in the country. If I was hungry, I was pleased with whatever I wanted to eat. Compared to the life I have lived with my uncle, it is like comparing hell to heaven.

Mai was even back with me. We hung out and made love. She still loves me and I enjoy her company.

Everything seemed to be perfect.

But I was so unhappy and mad all the time.

I would try to visit my uncle Iroh and ask him for advice. But, I got nothing. He did not even look my way.

Not his fault I suppose. It was totally me fault.

He finally got his own tea shop, Jasmine Dragon; destined to be the best tea shop in the kingdom. And, on the opening day, we get arrested. To make matters worst, I betray him and turn my back on him and team up with Azula. That monster.

What right do I have calling her a monster. I am not better than her.

Every time I was with Mai, she tried hard to comfort me. But I felt guilt and pain.

I would sometimes accidentally drift off and think about Aang while I was with her.

She was more than what she seems like. She actually cared for me from the bottom of her heart, different from the attitude she had towards everything else.

But, I did not love her. I liked her a whole lot, but... It did not feel right.

Maybe I was in love with...

I can't be.

I forced myself to think about something else.

Today was the day of the invasion. We already know about the attack and there will be a 8 minute period where none of us will be able to use fire bending.

Father has already gone into hiding with Azula. I stayed in my room.

I am tired of living like this. I am going to stand up to father. Even ask about mother.

Oh, mother.

I no longer felt anger. She seemed to encourage me. Hopefully, I will make it through all of this alive.

Taking a deep breath, I decided to confront my father during the eight minutes.

* * *

Aang's POV

The invasion was a failure. The fire lord was already aware of the attacks that we would be planning. All in all, we met Azula instead and missed the precious eight minutes we had. And in the end, all the adults had to surrender and the younger ones escaped and are now hiding at the Western air temple.

It made Aang realize that he really _needed _to master fire bending before he was able to face the fire lord.

Where was he going to find another fire bending teacher? He could try and look for the old man Jeong Jeong again. But I could not afford to waste anymore time trying to look for him.

Another problem was, not really did not want to learn fire bending. It felt too dangerous.

"Twinkle toes, snap out of it!" Toph shouted.

"Huh? Oh hi, Toph."

"You just totally blanked out."

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking about a fire bending teacher."

"Worry about that later, let's eat okay?" Katara entered the conversation and headed me a bowl of soap.

"Thanks." I gladly accepted it. I guess I'll just focus on perfecting my skills.

Zoku. His face suddenly appeared in my mind. What if he became my teacher?

No, I was not going to learn from him!

I slammed by bowl down.

"Hey Aang, are you okay?" Sokka was now concerned. Everyone else seemed to be watching me.

I smiled apologetically.

"Everything is fine. I think I just need some rest." I yawned.

I can worry about this later.

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Zuko's POV

I am ready to face him. I slowly pushed open the door.

"I am ready to face you."

"Prince Zuko? What are you doing here? Why are you here?"

"I am here to tell the truth." I bit down on my lip to suppress my urge to run away and hid from the glare from my father.

"Telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse. This should be interesting."

I swallowed hard.

"Azula took down the Avatar. Not me."

"Why did she lie?"

"Because he is not dead."

"WHAT?"

"In fact, he is probably leading this invasion. He could be on his way here right now."

"GET OUT. Get out of my sight right now if you know what's good for you."

I sighed but did not leave.

"Oh yeah, That's the other thing. I am not going to take orders from you anymore."

"You will obey me, or this defiant breath will be your last!"

Cautiously, I begin to draw my sword.

Taking a deep breath, I shout."Think again! I am going to speak my mind, and you are going to listen!"

Father sits back down.

"For so long, all I wanted was you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor that I wanted. but really, I was just trying to please you. You, my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn. My father, who challenged me, a 13 year old boy, to an Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child?"

"It was to teach you respect."

"It was cruel! And it was wrong."

"Then you have learned nothing."

"No, I have learned everything! And I had to learn it on my own. Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history and somehow, the war was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was! The people of the world are terrified by the fire nation! They do not see greatness, they absolutely hate us. And we deserve it. We have created an era of fear in the world. And if we do not want the world to destroy itself. We need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness."

"HAHA. Your uncle has gotten to you hasn't he?"

I close my eyes. I wanted to cry, but I smiled. "Yes. He has."

"Don't you want to find out about your mother though?"

I felt my muscles tense.

"Yes." My head dropped a little. I was starting to lose confidence.

Everything after that happened like I flash. He told me that mother betrayed my grandfather. She did not want to lose me as the punishment for my father. Not that he would have cared.

He even attacked me.

I stopped thinking and ran towards the prison cell guarding my Uncle, however, when I arrived. His cell was broken. He probably already knew of the invasion and fled early.

Anyway, I would go and find the Avatar.

How was I supposed to convince these people that I am on their side? What would Uncle do?

I tried speaking in his voice, "Zuko, you must look within yourself to save yourself from your other self. Only then, will your true self reveal itself."

Wow, even when I talk like him I can't figure out what he mean. What about Azula?

"Listen up Avatar, I can join your group or I can do something unspeakably horrible to you and your friends. Your choice. "

Okay, I am trying to get them to like me and possibly let me join. Not kill me.

* * *

Aang's POV

The group was lost about what to do next. We have been discussing about the prospect of bending fire and a master to teach me.

Suddenly, a person appeared from behind the rocks.

It was Zuko.

"Hello. Zuko here, but I guess you probably already know me, sort of... Uh so, the thing is, I have a lot of firebending experience, and I'm considered to be pretty good at it. Well, I guess you've seen me. You know, when I was attacking you? Uh, yeah, I guess I should apologize for that But anyway, I'm good now. I mean, I thought I was good before, but now I realize I was bad but anyway... I think it's time I joined your group and taught the Avatar firebending. I guess you must be surprised to see me here. "

Before I could think of anything to say, Sokka replied, "Not really, since you've followed us all over the world."

"Well, I have done some good things. I mean, I could have stole your bison at Ba Sing Se, but I set hi free..."

Appa approached Zuko and licked him.

I was surprised, Appa did not trust strangers at all.

"Why aren't you saying anything? You once said you thought we could be friends. " _You know I have good in me._

Zuko did not say the last part out loud, but I was able to see it in his eyes. My heart felt like it was being squeezed by a mad man. I ignored it.

"There is no way we can trust you after everything you have done. We'll never let you join us!"

That stuck the wrong chord and I could feel my heart being slowly ripped apart. The expression on Zuko's face was one that I never wanted to see again. Hurt, pain and depression.

Katara seemed to sense my discomfort. "You need to get out of here. Now!"

Zuko bit his lip. An obvious gesture to suppress his pride. "I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore." I was able to see the tenderness in this eyes again.

"Either you leave or we attack." Sokka noticed my uncertainty too.

His next move surprised me, he bowed down and extended his hands.

"If you won't accept me as a friend, then maybe you'll make me as a prisoner."

Katara raged, "No we won't!" She attacked Zuko with waterbending.

Zuko could have dodged it, but he did not. He closed his eyes accepted it. Like the way he accepted his fate.

I couldn't stop myself. But Katara helped me, "Get out of here! And don't come back. And if we ever see you again - well, we better not see you again!"

Zuko was dripping wet. I thought I saw tears forming around his eyes.

Of course, it might have been the water.

Before I could decide what do to. Zuko ran away.

Stop him... Please... Someone stop him...

Zuko, please come back.

My heart was screaming. But I just stood there. Limp, frozen and empty.

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Zuko's POV

Here is one part of the plan that I totally did not consider.

What if Aang didn't want me?

… Wait wait wait. I did not have to ask the question like that.

The group he was with did not want me tagging along. Even after I bowed down to them and strip myself away from who I was.

What's wrong with me? I could have easily said that Azula planned the entire thing out. Why was being good this hard? Everything is such a mess.

What am I going to do?

Should I keep trying until they accept me? My heart started to ache. The reality of the situation is, Aang doesn't want me.

There was a tension in my stomach, what if Aang will never want me?

Why was my face wet?

Was I crying?

Tears just continued to fall.

I felt pain, sorrow and anguish at the same time. Like being drowned by something invisible, letting it slowly take my breath away, sucking the light out of me.

Unconsciously, I fell on the ground and wept like a child.

* * *

Aang's POV

After Zuko was out of sight, discussions began.

"Why did you chase him away like that?" Toph was yelling loudly. As a small and tender looking child, she rather loud and too powerful.

"You don't know him. He followed us all over the world and tried to kill us and capture Aang. That is all he wants, the prize of the Avatar." Katara spoke angrily.

This set something off in Aang, he was not sure what it was. But immediately, he felt anger rising from his chest.

"Guys, I am going out for a while. No. Body. Follows. Me." Aang whispered and everyone heard, and more like, felt his anger radiating off his body.

My (The author's) POV

Aang decided to follow Zuko, was that all he wanted? The fame of catching the Avatar? Did he really care about him? In the bottom of his heart, he deeply prayed that it would not the case.

Sounds of quiet sobs broke his silent thoughts.

He quietly flew over to the source of the sound. On the ground, he found Zuko, kneeling with his head buried in this face.

Right then and there, Aang could not wait anymore. He knew the answer to his question. To the question that Zuko has been avoiding.

They did love each other.

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Aang's POV

I approached the hurt prince gently. Feeling all his insecurity and the tough life he has been through he my spiritual abilities as the Avatar. I embraced his slowly from behind.

"Get away from me!"

Like a frightened and angered animal, Zuko shouted, not even bothering to look at the one hugging him.

"Zuko, Zuko. It is going to be fine." I comforted him. Not at all startled by his attitude.

Zuko hugged me back and cried in my chest, letting out all his bottled up emotions.

His confusion towards his family, guilt towards his Uncle, hatred towards the fire nation, regret towards the Mai and most importantly.

His love towards Aang.

Aang hung on to him tightly. After 20 minutes, Zuko began to calm down.

"Thank you." He raised his tear streaked face. "Aang, I really love you... Not because you are the avatar. I love who _you _are. But I cannot join your group so..."

I silenced him with a kiss. He was adorable, with watery eyes, red lips and flushed cheeks.

Clearly, he was shocked and opened his mouth to protest. This allowed me to stick my tongue in and molest every single curve and detail in his hot mouth. He quickly accepted my tongue and joined in with the dance.

It was not an innocent kiss. It was filled with passion, spiced with rage.

"There shall be punishment for betraying me." I broke the kiss, "Do not think that I have forgiven you just because you have finally cleared up your feelings towards me."

"I love you." He merely whispered and locked his lips onto mine.

Our tongues danced and battled for dominance. My hands roamed around the larger male while he willing submitted to me. It made me feel like, the world no longer mattered. My decision was right about choosing him over the world. Maybe it was not right for me to say that, but for the sake of the one I love, I will not let him or the rest of the world down. It was finally clear to me. I needed to take the hard path which was not trying to master the avatar state. I must fight off the fire lord with my skills and along side with my friends and the one I love the most.

He broke the kiss.

"What are you thinking about?" Zuko looked up and asked me.

"Nothing. Just about me, destined to save the world."

"I'll help you, you know. From the months I have been hiding away from my sister Azula, I was in the Earth Nation. I lived amongst everyone else and experience what war does to everyone. The children without parents, the lonely mothers without their husband and children, the cruelty of the soldiers. Everything was so terrible. The fire nation's was wrong to step out of line. They were in no place to try to decide what was correct and happy for everyone else. Although, that was what my grandfather wanted to accomplish. My father however, really messed things up. He is just trying to take over now."

Sorrow was flowing from his eyes and words. There were no more tears and his eyes softened. I looked him in the eye and then he smiled. A real, genuine smiled that I have never seen before.

I caused something in my blood to boil and I felt my blood rush south.

He blushed, starting to realize what he was doing to me.

"Come on, don't ruined this moment. Let's go somewhere and celebrate our relationship. We can worry about the rest of the world later." I laughed and sealed his lips again.

* * *

Zuko's POV

I have never felt happier after my Uncle got taken away. I have only felt this way a couple of times in my life, only with certain people. There was my mother, my uncle Iroh, and mai. But this Aang, there was something different. More mature and primitive.

There was no way I would admit it, but it was a burning lust for him.

He made me feel wanted and that I belonged with him. It was a feeling I longed for and was ridiculed by when I was still in the palace. Father used to tell me it was a sign of weakness. Needing someone to fulfill you. And I believed him.

I can not believe all this time, I have just been hurting the people that I loved.

Sighing into the never ending kiss, with Aang bending air from his mouth, supplying me with oxygen.

I did not want this moment to end.

His hand started to roam around my body and his arousal started to nudge me on my inner thigh. I blush. Feeling myself hard from the embrassement and lust radiating off the younger boy.

Without ending the kiss, he started to undress me with air bending. The cool air made my sensitive skin tingle; my nipples hardened and my cock stood up straight. I was bare while Aang was fully dressed.

"Hey, that is hardly fair. You are still wearing everything! " I whined a little at the unfairness.

Aang smirked mischievously.

To Be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Aang's POV

My whole body was flushed from excitement. I have been dreaming about this for way too long. After the cave incident, my body craved for Zuko again and now that it was fulfilled, it was trembling. I no longer had control over my movements.

"Zuko, Zuko. " I was moaning his name as I kissed his neck.

He did not suppress his whimper and chanted my name back. His hands

His skin was soft and white, fit to be of the royalty that is was. There was heat radiating off his body too, probably caused by the firebending within him. His hands were rubbing my back. Everything was so perfect.

I striped myself from my cloth using airbending, not wanting to waste anytime. I wanted this to last forever.

Our hard ons were pressed together and the friction was amazing. My mind was suddenly assaulted with images of Zuko's tight pink pucker.

"Hey, remember that night in the cave." I whispered to Zuko while looking at him in the eye.

He avoided eye contact and got a couple shades redder, aw, how cute.

"How can I ever forgot. I was my... my first time..." He muttered and the honestly melted my heart.

"Me too."

"I am glad it was with you." He smiled again, melting my heart.

"Wanna go again?" I asked while licking down this neck, coming down to his nipples and circling it and biting it softly.

I was answered with a whimper as his hands moved to my shoulders.

I smiled and continued downwards to my prize. It was dripping with precum and there was a pearl of cum on the tip of his penis. I licked it carefully and sucked on it gently, earning a moan, going straight down to my groin.

Slowly, I layed him down on the ground. "I am going to do all the work this time. You helped me last time, this time I am going to help you." I smiled, throwing the punishment to the back of mind.

I went down on him, he was about 9 inches and it fit perfectly in my mouth, hitting the back of my throat. I inhaled the scent of his hair at his balls. It smelt of warmth and Zuko, arousing even further, I accidently let of a moan. And that was all that was needed to let Zuko spill his seed. There was no warning other than the particularly high pitched moan.

I tried to swallow most of it, but some spilled.

"Wow, that was a big load."

"Well, I don't exactly release very often." I raised my eyebrow, really? At this age? He is missing out.

"Not any more." I lifted his legs and abruptly thrusted by tongue down his hole. He clutched on very tightly. "Relax, Zuko, it is going to be alright." I cooed.

I pushed my tongue back inside and fucked him quickly with my tongue, wetting him up nicely.

He was a moaning mess underneath me as I lifted my head.

I started to finger him quickly, inserting 1 and then 3 fingers, wanting him to feel the stretch. His pink hole was swallowing me up greedily and I could not resistance anymore. I rubbed my precum all over my cock and position the tip at the hole. I look up at Zuko and the sight made my 9 inch cock swell up a bit more. Zuko was flushed and closed his eyes, his cock was dripping again and he bit down on his lips. I can tell that he is holding his release for me, it was so sweet. His pale skin contrasted with his raven black hair and pink lips and flush. It was the image I was going to be wacking off of forever.

Haha, I did not have to wait at all.

I pushed in and smiled and moaned. "Zuko, you are amazing."

It was not only his body, his expression, his aura... Everything about him was addicting. The clutching of his hole when he was breathing in. I started rocking slightly, not able to resist.

My mind started going blank.

"Zuko Zuko. You have no idea what you do to me."

"Aang... Ah.. Just stop talking..."

The sound of his voice was almost enough to push me over the edge.

"Aang, Aang, Aang..."

He started to chant my name.

"I am cumming."

"Me too..."

We came at the same time. I never felt so relaxed and content in my life.

The moment felt like it could last forever.

I hugged Zuko tightly, enjoying his warm.

Both around my cock and body.

He hugged me back and whispered, "Next time I top." Ruining the moment.

"Fine fine if you can." I whisper back. Once again, thrusting slightly as I was still inside him.

A surprised moan break through.

"Ready for another round?"

The End. (Unless there are suggestions for me to end this differently... Anyone? )


End file.
